


She-Ra and Catra

by RosyPalms



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Missionary Position, Scissoring, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: I was initially going to write Catra getting it on with She-Ra, but I changed my mind halfway, so here we are.I can't even write my usual smut about this. This ship is too wholesome.It's great! :D
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	She-Ra and Catra

The night sky over Bright Moon was a familiar sight by now. The twinkling stars had been strange to the people of Etheria not too long ago, but since they were no longer portents of an impending alien invasion, people learned to appreciate their beauty.

Catra and Adora sometimes played a game where they tried to draw pictures in the sky by connecting the stars. That was how First Ones’ writing was supposed to work, but Catra could never make heads or tails of those stupid zig-zag lines.

Now, lying in bed, she caught a glimpse of the stars through the window and saw The Sword; one of Adora’s pictures. Of course she would come up with that; predictable as always. Catra preferred her own creation right next to The Sword. She called it Kyle, because it looked like a person on their hands and knees and their head hanging. _Typical Kyle_ , she thought and snickered.

“What are you laughing about?” Adora asked softly, placing tender kisses up Catra’s neck until they were face to face. “I haven’t even started tickling you yet.”

“I’m just laughing at Kyle in the sky.” Catra pulled Adora into a kiss and let all thoughts of Kyle, or anyone else for that matter, slip from her mind. There was no room for them when her and Adora were making love.

Catra pressed herself against Adora, skin to skin, and bathed in her warmth. She let her hands slide across Adora’s strong back, and took hold of her tight butt. Some time had passed since Catra’s close encounter with Horde Prime, and her pubic hair had grown back a little. It was rubbing against Adora’s fuzz now, titillating Catra. It wouldn’t take much adjusting for them to be able to rub their pussies together.

Catra enjoyed doing that, and many other things besides. Her and Adora had spent a good deal of time experimenting and learned much. Adora really enjoyed Catra’s tongue down there, for instance. Catra herself was very fond of Adora playing with her breasts. When their kiss broke off, she hoped that Adora, since she was on top at the moment, would slide a little lower and treat her to a nice massage, with the odd nibble and pinch for spice.

“In the mood for anything in particular?” Catra purred. Her grip tightened on Adora’s butt, though she took care not to dig her claws into the supple skin.

“Actually,” Adora said, rising to her knees, “I wanted to try something new.” Then she summoned her sword, and Catra flinched.

“Adora, I don’t think I’m in favor of bladed weapons in the bedroom.”

“Just give me a second!” Adora said and raised the sword. “For the honor of Greyskull!” Catra shielded her eyes. They were too sensitive for the lightshow that accompanied Adora’s transformation. When she dared to look again, she was surprised to see She-Ra sans her outfit, though she still wore the tiara.

“No offence, Adora, but giant buff women are really more _your_ thing…” She-Ra blushed.

“W-what makes you think-? Argh, forget it!” she said before taking a deep breath and collecting herself. Adora towered over her girlfriend, and now that she got a closer look at her, Catra was almost convinced that the transformation had even made Adora’s breasts bigger. “You know how I can transform my sword?”

“Yes?” Catra said, eyeing Adora suspiciously.

“Well, I was messing around a little and…” Adora said. Then, the sword changed in her hands into…

“A… strap-on!?” Catra yelped. They hadn’t really tried any toys yet, especially not magical ones. “Are you sure it’s okay to use your powers like this?” Adora shrugged.

“If Glimmer can use her teleportation to get into bed, I can use mine to make you feel good.” Catra’s heart skipped a beat. It did that sometimes when Adora was being cute.

“W-well alright, but is She-Ra really necessary for this?”

“Do I look that bad like this?” Adora asked, looking at her toned body. “I think it’s fine, especially the hair!” Catra shook her head.

“You’re not ugly or anything, and I don’t care about how shiny your hair is. It just…” she mumbled, avoiding eye-contact. “…it feels like being with another woman. I don’t like that.” Catra pouted for a moment, and when she dared to look up, She-Ra was looking at her with wide eyes. She was covering her mouth with both hands. That made Catra uneasy.

“Adora? Are you… crying?” she asked. “I didn’t mean to-“

“You,” Adora cut in and lowered her hands. Hidden beneath was a dopey smile. “… are _adorable_!” Adora squealed and gave Catra a big hug, especially big with her inflated form. The cat tried to fight her off, but was powerless against those giant arms.

“I am not! Let go! What is wrong with you!?” Catra shrieked. She-Ra giggled and let go, but quickly leaned over Catra; keeping her in a cage with some room rather than in a vice. Then she turned back to good old Adora.

“Better?”

“Yes,” Catra mumbled and sulked. Adora giggled again, hugged Catra and gave her a few kisses before murmuring into her ear.

“So, want to give it a try?” Both of them looked at the strap-on that was usually a sword. It was smooth and white, though golden decorations seemed to give the surface some texture. Catra ran her fingers over the phallus. _No sharp edges_. She sighed with relief. She turned back to Adora, who was looking at her expectantly with her stupid, pretty eyes.

“Okay, let’s.”

Before they got to the strap-on, some foreplay was required. Adora lifted one of Catra’s legs, held on to it, and inched closer. With a bit of wiggling about they got comfortable and started grinding on one another.

It wasn’t the most stimulating way to start, but it was nice. Warm lips pressed on warm lips, and both girls could still smile at each other. They had done this often enough to have a groove they could quickly fall into.

The first indication of success was the feel of hair brushing over Catra’s pussy. Things were getting wet between them, and Adora had slipped a little. Catra freed her leg from Adora’s grasp and sat up. She put her hands on the small of Adora’s back to gain some control, and tried to rub more purposefully. Her clit was getting hard and wanted some more direct stimulation, and Adora probably felt the same way.

Both of them were breathing heavily already, and Catra’s breathing quickened when Adora used her newly free hands to touch her chest.

“Keep going just like that, Catra,” Adora whispered and kissed her neck, while she rubbed Catra’s breasts with the palms of her hands.

“The nipples, Adora…” Catra panted.

“I know:” Adora’s voice was warm. Catra could almost hear the smile on her lips. The next thing that was actually heard was Catra whimpering though. Adora was rubbing a thumb over one of her hard nipples as if to crush it, but not hard enough to hurt. It had taken some time for her to get the pressure right, but she was doing it perfectly now. That, along with her constant fondling and hot kisses had Catra purring like a happy kitten in no time.

“Catra,” Adora said softly. Her breathing came hard. Catra felt it washing over her neck and shoulder in warm swells. “I’m getting close. Do you want to finish like this, or do we use the toy?” They shared a long look. Adora’s face was flushed, and Catra noticed a glistening trail at the corner of her gasping mouth. She was really feeling it, and so was Catra for that matter. She was certain that, if Adora pinched her nipples one more time, she would cream herself right then and there.

It was very tempting to disregard the toy; just let their hips do the work and climb to the peak together. Catra liked that final fall, right when the tension reached its peak. She reckoned everyone did, but doing it with Adora, holding her and being held made it truly special. That’s why she didn’t want to share it with She-Ra.

However, before the decision was out of her hand, she shrugged and flashed a grin.

“We’re not getting any wetter than this. Now or never.”

They stopped, reluctantly, and Adora reached for the strap-on.

“Should I use it?” she asked. Had she not thought this through?

“It’s your sword,” Catra told her. Realizing what that meant, she inspected the thing. There were two pieces to insert, one for the wearer and one for the receiver. The latter, the one that was going to go into Catra, looked a little bigger.

Adora struggled a little with putting it on. She bit her lip through inserting her part and sighed once all of it was in. Catra felt apprehensive about what was to come.

“Ready, Catra?” Adora asked. Catra leaned back and spread her legs for her. She gave herself a few more rubs to make sure she was slick enough, and spread herself open for Adora.

“Come on. Let’s do this.” Adora put the tip at her entrance and gave it a tentative push. Catra tried to relax, but her vagina seemed to tense up at the intrusion.

“You okay?” Adora asked, noticing resistance to her entry.

“I think you need to push a little harder,” Catra said between taking heavy breaths.

“Are you su-“ Adora started, but Catra cut her off with a tender kiss. She tried to show Adora her warmest smile.

“I want to know what it’s like; having you inside me like this. Push, please.” Maybe Catra just imagined it, but she thought Adora was blushing when she told her that. She liked the thought of it. Her words had the desired effect, in any case. Adora pressed harder, and Catra inhaled sharply when she felt herself being forced open.

It didn’t quite hurt, in fact, it felt kind of nice, but Catra held tightly onto Adora nonetheless. She let herself fall back onto the mattress, pulling Adora along. From there, gravity helped the proceedings, slowly but surely forcing Adora’s phallus deeper into Catra, unless the blonde put up resistance; which she did not.

By the time Catra felt Adora’s hips pressing against her, she was gasping for air. Adora looked concerned and caressed her cheek.

“We can stop, Catra.”

“No!” Catra yelped. Her legs wrapped around Adora reflexively. She took a few seconds to calm herself. Then, she cupped Adora’s face in her hands and flashed another smile. “It’s just… bigger than your fingers.” That made Adora smile. Catra loved that smile. It made her want to kiss it, so she did. “Try to move?”

Adora took the prompt for what it was and started pulling out. Catra let her head drop to the pillow and moaned. Pulling out seemed to go easier than pushing in. At least Catra thought so until Adora pushed again. Much of the initial resistance was gone, and Catra whimpered at getting filled again. Adora seemed worried, though she said nothing.

“It’s… ngh… good,” Catra said. That seemed to put Adora at ease at least a little bit. She started kissing Catra, deeply this time, and tried moving some more.

Adora got used to the unfamiliar motion quickly, and as her thrusts grew more confident and powerful, Catra’s grip on her lover grew stronger. Their kiss broke off when both of them were too busy moaning to do anything else.

Catra had worried that Adora might not be getting as much out of it as she was, but that was apparently no problem. She knew the way Adora looked when she was getting close, and that was exactly what she was seeing. Catra found herself reaching low, reaching for Adora’s butt. When she touched it, she could feel how she worked to thrust. It was strangely exciting. She couldn’t help but squeeze, and Adora yelped in response. Catra squeezed again and got a whimper out of Adora still. Apparently, this was doing something for her, so Catra kept doing it.

“Catra… I…” Adora whispered. It was little more than a squeak.

“Me, too, Adora,” Catra gasped. The bed kept rocking a few moments longer, before they tensed up together. Adora groaned into the pillow while Catra cried out, clinging to the blonde.

The orgasm was different than what she was used to. Her vagina kept squeezing the strap-on. Her whole body trembled with each pang of pleasure. All she could do was to give voice to her relief while holding onto Adora for dear life.

Adora seemed to share a similar experience. She trembled in Catra’s arms. Her moaning gradually grew softer, until it was utterly muffled by the pillow.

When it was finally over, and only the comfortable afterglow lingered, Adora lifted her head, and the two of them shared bright smiles.

“How was it?” Adora asked breathlessly. Catra lifted an eyebrow. As if she couldn’t tell!

“Different, but good,” she said. “Maybe I’ll wear the thing next time? See how you like being on the receiving end?” Adora chuckled and gave her a kiss.

“Gladly.” With that, Adora moved as if to pull out, but didn’t make it far before Catra pulled her closer again.

“Not yet,” Catra said. “Let’s stay like this for a bit longer.” Adora sighed, resigned to her fate, and settled down on top of Catra. She kissed the cat; a long, gentle kiss, before cuddling up to her.

“You’re cute when you’re in a snugly mood,” Adora said, voice brimming with fondness.

“Shut up,” Catra said, smiling to herself. She insisted on cuddling after sex pretty much every time they did it. Basking in the afterglow while cuddling with Adora was the best part, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I was initially going to write Catra getting it on with She-Ra, but I changed my mind halfway, so here we are.
> 
> I can't even write my usual smut about this. This ship is too wholesome.
> 
> It's great! :D


End file.
